


Happy Birthday Baby

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Birthday Smut, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron and Rich take a two week vacation for Richard’s birthday to get away from the craziness of their regular lives. A private island all to themselves is the paradise they needed. Here’s a peak at how they spend their vacation, with a little surprise awaiting at the end.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 17





	Happy Birthday Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of "Happy Birthday, Bubs". You don't have to read the first part to understand this one though.

Rich wakes up yawning and stretches his sleepy body. He looks out of the window and a big smile wanders over his face. Taron gave him one present for his birthday this year and it was everything he could have wished for. Two weeks on a tiny island, just the two of them. Every morning, the manager came to their spot on the island with his boat and dropped off some boxes containing food, drinks, and fresh towels. Then, he left right after to continue on with his day. It was paradise.

This trip gave the couple two weeks of complete privacy and alone time in a lovely house. It included a private beach that lead to a breathtaking view of the crystal-clear ocean, a pool in the back along with a hot tub, and a mini bar inside. It was everything the pair dreamed it would be. They arrived two days ago and today is Richard’s birthday.

Getting out of bed, he rubs his face and wanders into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wake himself up a bit. When finished, he steps outside and wraps his arms around Taron, who’s sitting on the balcony already. “Morning.” he whispers and plants a soft kiss on his temple.

Taron gets up and hugs him tightly. “Happy birthday, baby.” he says and kisses him lovingly. “I have some things in mind for today.” he smiles up to him and plays with his curls.

“Do ya?” he asks curiously.

“Yeah, but first enjoy your breakfast.” Taron says happily and goes inside quickly, coming back with his backpack. He sits opposite of Rich and they start eating. “I thought we could take a boat and drive to the main island. Maybe stroll around the native town and eat some ice cream. We’d be back in the evening and then you’ll see what we do.”

“Okay, sounds fine to me.” he says and looks at T, who has a cheeky grin on his face. What was he up to now?

“Just one thing. You’ll have to wear this when we’re in town.” he gets out a small box from his backpack and smirks at him. “Look familiar?”

“Mm, your birthday.” Richard smirks and thinks back at the dinner they had in the restaurant. Taron’s face when he kept teasing him underneath the table and turned up the power of the plug fixed on his cock. How he squirmed on his seat and bit his lip trying not to moan. How hard Taron came in the bathroom of the restaurant after turning it up to its highest setting. That was a night to remember.

“Since today is your birthday, it’s your turn.” he says smirking and hands the box to him.

“I’ve had to do worse.” Rich chuckles and grins at his boyfriend.

“Wanna try it on now so you’ll see how it feels?” Taron asks and Rich nods. They were parted often and T always had it with him. When they were together, they didn’t need that toy. So Richard only had it in him before, but never fixed on his cock.

Richard pulls down his boxers and puts it on. He looks back at Taron and grins. “I think that should work.”

“Okay. I’ll give you a little taste before we go.” Taron says and gets out his phone, opening the connected app. He moves his finger over the screen, making the device come alive and buzz a bit. 

Rich tenses slightly, surprised at the new feeling, and smirks at T. “I can see why you loved it so much.”

“Oh you will today.” Taron says grinning and turns it up more.

Richard leans back in the seat and his hands grab the arms of the chair. He moans softly and feels his body getting familiar with the vibration against his cock quickly. When Taron increases it once more, Richard lets out a moan and his head falls back a bit. But T doesn’t stop and keeps turning it up until Richard sinks into the chair and moans towards the roof of the balcony. His mouth hangs open wide and releases loud deep moans while his hips move in a steady rhythm.

Taron turns it off suddenly and giggles at Richard’s frustrated groan. “I said you could have a taste.” He teases.

Rich sits up straight again and grabs his water. “I see you’re gonna drive me crazy all day.” he takes a gulp.

“Mm.” T grins.

Later on, they are walking through a native town on the main island, holding hands. Both of them enjoy the sun and the lack of tourists on this island. It’s exactly what they want when they’re on vacation. Not too many people and peace. 

But Taron was eager. He wanted to see Rich squirm. When Rich looks away from him for a moment, T gets his phone out. Time to have some fun. “Baby?” he says and waits until Rich turns towards him to turn on the device.

“Hm?” Rich questions, but then his eyes widen and he stumbles forward a bit. “Holy shit, T.” he breathes out. Richard puts on his sunglasses and steps closer to T. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck when the feeling intensifies and tries to steady himself that way. His body was feeling so good, but they were in public so he could only take it.

Taron wraps his arm around his waist and smirks at him. “Feels good?” he asks and Rich just nods. He turns it up more and watches him curiously.

Richard bites his lower lip and tries to hold back a moan. He smiles a bit trying to cover it up. “This really is even better standing.” he says and lets out a breathy moan when Taron plays with the device again. He’s lucky he picked a long shirt today that covers up his lap.

T leans against the fence towards the ocean and just grins when Rich sinks against him moaning. “Let’s make this a bit more fun.” he says and turns it up a lot more.

Richard’s hands grab the fence firmly and he lets out a strangled moan. His hips buck forward involuntarily and he feels Taron’s arm around his waist.

“Don’t move. You don’t wanna make them suspect anything right?” he murmurs into his ear. Taron sees how much trouble Rich has keeping still and decides to push him a bit further.

As soon as he does, Richard sinks his head down and whimpers. His eyes are pressed close and his lips slightly parted letting out tiny moans. “Fuck, T.” he moans softly and seesaws on his toes a bit. With the next movement of Taron’s finger on the screen, Rich sinks his head down on his shoulder. He groans into it, trying to keep the sound low, and has trouble keeping still. He wasn’t going to make it like this.

“Let’s continue walking.” T says teasingly and turns it off. Rich lifts his head panting a bit and shoots him a glare.

A bit later, Rich gets them ice cream from a small stand and T can’t stop himself from turning on the device. Rich tenses and bites his lip hard as he takes the ice cream and turns around to Taron. He walks over to him and hands him his ice cream. “Tease.” he just says and starts eating his ice cream in peace again when the vibration stops.

Taron leads him into the little park near the ice cream stand and they sit down on a bench. T looks around and sees that no one’s in sight. He could have his fun and make Rich beg to cum without interruptions.

Richard licks over his ice cream and stops in his movement when he feels the plug buzzing against his cock. “I’m trying to eat, bub.” he says and smirks at him shortly. But T doesn’t stop and Rich moans softly when he catches some of the ice cream with his tongue.

“I know the ice cream is good but that-.” Taron teases and turns it up more.

“Dork.” Rich just breathes out and stops eating, feeling his body tingle all over from the vibrating toy in his pants. He slides forward on the bench and leans back relaxed. Handing his ice cream to Taron, he moans at the sensation on his sensitive cock.

“What are you gonna do if somebody decides to give this park here a little visit?” Taron asks and lets his finger wander over the screen.

“Don’t care.” Rich moans and opens his legs now. His cock is already dripping pre cum from all the teasing before. He is hard as a rock and needs a release soon.

Taron sees the bulge of Richard’s trousers and bites his lower lip. “Want some more?”

“Yes.” Richard says and bucks his hips up when he adds more. “Yess, Taron. Fuck.” he groans and braces himself with his hands on the bench while thrusting forward, trying to ride himself through the pleasure.

T can’t believe his eyes when he sees Richard rubbing one hand over his cock through his trousers and moaning louder than before. He was totally living for it and drowned in the feeling. Rich contorts his face and pants his name.

Richard bends forward when Taron increases the level of vibration again and strokes his hands down his thighs. The Scottish whimpers and braces himself on his knees, moving his hips in a steady rhythm. He starts moaning continuously and throws his head back. “Taaron.” he moans loudly and tries to keep himself together. His cock is pulsing and presses against the fabric of his pants.

“Shh. We’re still in public, baby.” T whispers into his ear and it only makes Rich moan.

“I’m so fucking close.” Richard pants and groans breathless. “Need to cum so bad.” he cries out Taron’s name when he plays with the remote again on his phone.

Taron watches Richard shaking full of lust as he gets closer to his climax. He knows Richard’s short and deep moans and the way his eyes flutter before he cums. Rich starts letting out whiny moans mixed with pants. Just when he feels like he’s about explode, everything stops again. “Enjoy.” T says and hands him back his ice cream.

Richard whines needy and smacks his arm. “That’s not fair.”

“I said teasing as long as we’re here.” Taron states with a bright grin. He strokes through Richard’s sweaty curls and raises his eyebrows. “Someone’s enjoying this.”

Rich rolls his eyes playfully and tucks his legs up on the bench. He pulls down his sunglasses and turns sideways. Lying down, he rests his head on Taron’s lap and looks up into the sky. “You’re mean.” he pouts.

“You’re gonna get to cum this evening, I promise. Let’s say not only once.” Taron promises and leans down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

In the evening, they are driving back to the island in a little boat. T and Rich are in the backseat enjoying the wind cooling them down. Taron watches his boyfriend, who’s sitting sideways so he can look out at the water. He has his head rested on his arms and the wind dances through his curled hair.

The sun is already going down and the sky displays soft yellow and red streaks. T starts playing with Richard’s hair that shines golden in the remaining sunlight. Rich smiles at him shortly before looking back at the ocean. Taron crawls over to him and rests his head on his shoulder while he wraps his arms around him and tangles their hands underneath Richard’s head.

Richard enjoys having Taron so close. The way he holds him and covers him with his body makes him feel safe. He realizes once more how much he loves his boyfriend and how much he affected his life so positively. Even the little fights they have had or being apart because of a role only made him grow as a person and grow to love him more. A smile settles on his face thinking about it and his heart swells of happiness, having his loving boy here.

“What are you smiling at?” T asks curiously and turns his head to the side a bit.

“Jus’ thinking.” Rich says and blushes a bit. It wasn’t the first time Taron caught him thinking about him.

“About what?” he asks smirking, seeing his boyfriend’s cheeks turning red.

“How lucky I am to be with you. How safe and happy you make me feel.” Rich admits and turns his head a bit to the side now. Now it’s Taron’s turn to blush. “And how much I love you.”

“I love you too.” Taron says and smiles softly at him. Rich smirks seeing his blueish green eyes shining brightly in the sunlight.

“So so much.” Rich mumbles and kisses him lovingly. He pulls T on his lap and lies his own legs over the seat. They tangle their hands in front of Taron’s stomach and T leans against him.

“Ten minutes and then we’re there.” T says and starts grinning when he gets an idea. “You know I’m gonna take care of you when we get back, right?”

“Mm.” Rich hums and looks down at T as he takes his phone out. He wouldn’t dare do this right now. Or would he?

“I could still tease you before I do.” he says in a cheeky tone.

“Please don’t.” Rich says giggling seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Otherwise I’ll cum in my pants and I don’t think I can keep my mouth shut.”

“Oh, usually you can when you have to.” T says and opens the app. He makes the toy come alive and leans his head back to watch Richard’s face. His boyfriend closes his eyes and bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. “And you look so delicious like that.” T says and smirks when Rich opens his eyes and rolls them at him playfully.

Richard’s grip around his boyfriend’s torso tightens when Taron raises the power of the vibration. He hides his face in Taron’s shoulder groaning, and thinks he’s about to pass out when T repeats his action and turns it up very high. “T, fuck-.” he growls into his ear.

Taron loves hearing the strangled sounds Richard makes and feeling his cock getting hard underneath his ass. T has his fun and slides his hips forward a bit, leaning against him again.

Rich has trouble keeping his self-control with T moving on his lap. He pants and begs Taron to turn it off and wait until they are at the house.

T gives in giggling and turns it down to a very low vibration before turning it off completely.

As soon as the boat is out of sight, Taron feels himself being wrapped up in Richard’s arms. Rich kisses the back of his neck over and over again while he presses his hips forward against Taron.

T can feel Richard’s erection against his bum and smirks knowingly. Rich wouldn’t let him get away with his teasing not one bit. He turns around in his arms and grabs his chin, pulling him close. They share a deep and intense kiss, sliding their tongues against each other. T pulls back and grabs Richard’s shirt while walking through the sand backwards. “Get your clothes off and you’re gonna get what you’ve been waiting for.”

Rich grabs him by the waist and picks him up. Taron chuckles and wraps his legs around his waist. Richard kisses him passionately and moans into it, finally feeling Taron’s lips against his own. He walks them over to the door and searches for the keys in Taron’s pockets. When he finds them, he unlocks the door and kicks it open. Inside, he lets Taron down and gets rid of his sneakers, kicking them away. They undress each other quickly and before they realize, they are already in bed and sharing hot kisses.

Taron moves him further up on the bed and starts searching for something in the drawer of his bedside table. He brings Richard’s arms over his head during a kiss and before Rich can react in any way, he finds himself cuffed to the bed. Taron puts a pillow underneath his head and winks at him.

T starts kissing down his torso and takes his nipple into his mouth, sucking it lovingly. Richard moans and his eyes flutter closed at the sensation. Taron switches to the other one and gives it the same treatment, taking his time. He licks a trail down to his abdomen and sinks his teeth into it.

Rich moans at the feeling and looks down at T, who removes the plug softly. Taron’s talented tongue swirls around his cock and coats him in spit. What he can’t see is how T grabs his phone and turns on the plug on a low level. Taron sits up and grabs Richard’s cock. He holds the plug against Richard’s tip and is surprised by a loud wrecked moan that leaves his boyfriend’s chest. Rich throws his head back, arches his back, and pulls at the hand cuffs. “Fuck.” he pants.

Taron opens him up slowly and teases him with the plug. When Richard is opened up enough, he pushes in the plug carefully, soothing his needy boyfriend who begs him to finally put it inside him.

Richard squirms as the plug fills him up, pressing against his walls. He tries to keep still, knowing Taron is still in a teasing mood. T gets on his knees between his legs and smirks at him, coating his fingers in lube. He starts opening himself up and Rich can only growl hungrily as he watches his boyfriend. “Fuck, T, don’t be such a tease.”

Taron moans loudly as he pushes three fingers inside himself, brushing them over his prostate. “Shh, don’t be so impatient.” He says and reaches out for his phone with his other hand. Clicking a rhythm, he turns the vibration on low and Rich tenses as the plug starts vibrating against his walls, stopping from time to time to increase the vibration, and going back down.

Richard is so caught up in the pleasure he gets from the plug he doesn’t notice Taron sit on his knees, straddling his lap. Suddenly, the sensation stops and he looks up at T seeing he got the lube again.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name, love.” he says and winks at him.

“Do something before I cum from looking at you!” Rich whines and makes himself comfortable in the pillows, resting his arms next to his head. This was torture. He was feeling full with an unmoving plug. Taron was taking his time and his hands were cuffed to the bed, unable to fasten the situation. Richard was longing for his boyfriend’s body and not getting it drove him crazy.

Taron giggles and leans down, kissing him softly. He checks the handcuffs and looks at him worried. “Too tight?”

“Just right.” Rich assures him.

T nods and sits up straight on his knees again, grabbing Richard’s cock and coating him in lube. “Let’s see how much you can take.” The Welsh teases him and guides himself down on Richard’s cock. He places his hands on Richard’s chest and moans softly as he sinks deeper onto him. Richard stretching him perfectly as always.

Richard groans softly and bucks his hips up, pushing into Taron as he slides down on his cock fully and gives himself a moment to adjust. When he sees him reaching out for the phone, he knows he will be cumming soon enough.

Taron turns on the plug on a low vibration and starts moving his hips slowly. He doesn’t want to overstimulate Richard. Just wanted to pleasure him. It doesn’t take long before Richard is begging for more. Taron picks up speed, turns up the vibration, and watches Richard’s head falling back in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck, T!” he presses out and pulls at his handcuffs as he arches his back. Rich can barely keep his eyes open but enjoys the pleasured look on Taron’s face above him. His baby was perfect.

Taron can feel his body filling with lust and passion quickly. Watching Richard squirm and be teased to an orgasm had Taron craving him. Now that he could hear his wrecked moans again while he was riding his cock just did something to him. He reaches out for his phone and turns the vibration up a few notches. Watching his boyfriend’s reaction makes him drip onto his torso and shake slightly with pleasure.

Richard lets out a strangled groan when he feels Taron picking up speed and the plug buzzing against his prostate furiously. He can’t think about anything else anymore and he knows how loud he is now. His head falls back and he arches his back up high. This feeling was beyond anything he could’ve ever imagined.

Taron changes his position slightly and lets out a deep hungry moan when Richard’s cock massages his prostate. “Ugh fuck!” he growls and his eyes start fluttering. He was reaching his orgasm as well.

“God, T. I’m gonn-ahh-a cum soon.” Richard moans, his accent thick and coated in pleasure that it makes Taron’s stomach flip. It was music to his ears.

Taron hums agreeing and picks up speed and vibration, rolling his hips aggressively. He can barely pick up the phone now to turn up the vibration once more.

Richards starts thrusting into him fast, his eyes pressed closed. Pure lust and need to cum is rushing through his veins. “Taron-.” he moans and his body starts shaking.

T bites his lip and holds back a groan as he breaks down on his elbows and sinks his head onto Richard’s chest. “Cum for me, baby.” he groans and only a second later he’s releasing himself all over Richard’s torso. His body quivering as he tries to catch his breath.

Richard shouts his name, cumming hard, and fills Taron up. He can barely move his hips, too overwhelmed by his orgasm and the still pulsing plug inside of him. His boyfriend pushes himself up slowly and turns the plug off, lazily riding out his orgasm.

Taron slides down from Rich and removes the plug from inside him, making him growl at the emptiness. He removes the handcuffs before resting his head on Richard’s chest, panting a bit.

“That felt fucking amazing.” Rich pants out and strokes over his head lovingly.

“Glad you liked it.” Taron teases a bit and pushes himself up, kissing Richard sweetly. “Let’s hop in the pool. I’m too lazy to get in the shower.”

Richard chuckles and nods, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Richard leans against the edge of the pool, Taron in his arms, and smiles at him happily. “I can’t imagine I would be happier anywhere else right now.”

Taron beams at him and kisses him softly. “I’m happy to hear that. I was hoping this vacation would help us to get away from our stressful daily lives.” he runs his hand through his hair and massages his scalp.

“Oh it definitely does.” Rich hums and relaxes into his touch. “I’m so happy to have you, you know?” his boyfriend blushes at him and Richard feels his heart warming with adoration for the younger man in front of him. “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”

“Mm, I guess I’m in love with you and hearing such things from you do that to me.” T states and Rich just smirks knowing exactly why. “You’re really good at making me blush you know?”

“I know.” he says and leans his forehead against Taron’s, closing his eyes.

T bops his nose with his own and presses a light, soft kiss onto his lips. “I’m happy to have you too.”

Taron stares up at the sky and enjoys the last bit of sun still in the sky. Richard is lying to next him on the blanket at the beach and places lazy kisses onto his shoulder. Both of them are still naked, too lazy to put on clothes or cover with towels and deciding to let the sun dry their wet bodies.

Richard rolls himself on top of Taron and smirks down at him. His boyfriend’s eyes are watching him curiously.

Taron sees the hint of hunger in Richard’s deep blue eyes that are normally soft and gentle. He pushes himself up a bit and connects their lips to a hungry kiss. Rich moans into it and braces himself next to his face, deepening the kiss and igniting the passion. His full lips travel down on Taron’s neck, biting him softly and sucking at the reddened skin.

T whines deliciously underneath him as he nibbles his earlobe and Richard feels his body heating up again. After such a day, he needed more of his boyfriend’s touch. This time he would take the lead, make his boyfriend feel good and taking in his beautiful wrecked moans.

He can feel Richard longing for more and lets his hands wander down his back. “Please.” he whispers and that’s all that it takes for Rich. He pushes himself up and turns Taron onto his belly, pulling his ass up in the air and parting his legs.

Richard leans down and grabs his waist, sinking his tongue between his cheeks and pushing it against Taron’s entrance.

T shudders in anticipation and lets out a soft moan, his fingers curling into the blanket a bit. He pushes his knees apart a bit more and makes it easier for Richard to slide his tongue into him. “Mm yes.” he moans and focuses fully on Richard’s tongue fucking him open slowly.

Richard pushes his tongue in as deep as he can and strokes over his lower back lovingly. Rich reaches between Taron’s legs and grabs his balls, massaging them gently. Taron moans his name and begs for more. Richard pushes his finger into his hole and starts pushing in and out.

“More, please.” T growls and sighs satisfied when Richard pushes in another finger. He presses back, needy as hell, and tries to get him in deeper. “Oh fuck, Rich. I need you.” he groans.

“Oh baby, patience. I have to open you up before.” Richard says and pushes another two fingers in, opening him up smoothly and brushes his fingers over his prostate. Taron whines and his body shakes at that feeling. “Feeling good?”

Taron sinks his head down on his hands and moans loudly. “Mm.” he squirms when Richard’s fingers massage his prostate firmly and lets out a strangled moan. “Rich-.”

Richard doesn’t need any words from Taron, knowing what he wants and pulls his fingers out. He sits on his knees and grabs Taron’s hips, pulling him up on his hands. “What do you want love? You want me inside you?”

“Yes, please!” Taron growls and looks back at him. “Don’t worry about the lube or anything. Just do me rough baby.”

Richard groans at his words and pats his bum lovingly. Taron was a real goner for rough sex sometimes and Richard loved it every time. “Ready?”

Taron nods and feels Richard grabbing his hips before he’s already pushing against his entrance. He pushes into him in small, hard thrusts and the burning sensation drives Taron crazy. “Oh fuck, yes.” he growls and bites his lower lip, enjoying the feeling of Richard stretching him perfectly.

“You’re so tight, fuck!” Rich growls.

“Just for you.” T teases him softly.

Richard thrusts forward hard and quick, pushing in completely and making them both moan in relief. With Taron, it always had been something else. Having sex with Richard wasn’t just fucking each other senseless. There had always been passion and a deep love and trust between them. Pure adoration for each other in their eyes and being a hundred percent vulnerable and intimate.

Taron lets out a loud moan when Richard starts thrusting into him in a quick rhythm. “God, keep going like that.” he growls and his fingers curl into the blanket when Richard thrusts in deep.

Rich knows how to make Taron enjoy pure pleasure. He changes his angle a bit and thrusts in slow, stroking his cock over Taron’s prostate. His boyfriend whimpers deliciously and Richard repeats his action with more power.

Taron’s body shudders at that feeling and his mouth falls open in a long groan. “Right there.” he growls and pants a bit. “Harder.” he presses out and his eyes flutter closed as Richard massages his prostate with hard, powerful thrusts.

Richard can feel Taron shaking and how he’s having trouble keeping himself up. He feels his own body heating up rapidly and his stomach flipping. “T-.”

“Fuck, Rich, I’m - ohh fuck! - I’m gonna cum.” Taron can barely choke out and feels his arms shaking underneath his body.

“Go on, cum for me, baby.” Richard groans and watches Taron underneath him tensing and shaking hard as he releases down on the blanket. The moans, the shout of his name, that leaves Taron’s lips is music to his ears. He pushes in once again before he keeps still and fills Taron up with his cum.

Taron breaks down and Richard collapses on top him. Richard rolls his hips lazily through his orgasm while planting tiny kisses on his shoulder.

When they caught their breath and separate their bodies, Taron smirks a bit and gets up. “I’ll get some clothes and a fresh blanket.” Rich just nods staring up in the sky.

Richard enjoys the moment of silence but feels even better when Taron is back next to him again, helping him stand. They quickly hop in the pool to get rid of the sweat and mess they made.

Back outside, they dry each other with a towel and put on a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a sweater that T brought along. Taron lies down the blanket into the sand and looks at Richard for a moment. “Okay, can you keep on standing here for a little while?”

“Yeah?” Rich asks confused and looks at Taron, who’s running his fingers through his hair nervously.

“Okay, I need a moment.” T says and runs his hands through the pockets of his sweatpants. Come on, do it now. “I decided to use this trip for something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time already.” he admits and Richard nods slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. “Well-.” he steps forward and grabs Richard’s hands. “You, Richie, are the most amazing person I know. I love every single inch of you. My life has turned upside down meeting you and we went through some crazy stuff together.”

“True.” Rich chuckles and looks down at him curiously. Was this a cute birthday speech?

“You are so stunningly beautiful and you have those amazing blue eyes that still drive me crazy. I can’t imagine myself without you anymore because we belong together.” Taron says and his voice shakes a bit. “I am so, so happy to have you by my side and I love you so much!” he says and swallows seeing Richards soft look. “But there is one thing we have to change.”

“Okay?” Richard asks nervously and searches Taron’s face for a little sign that would give him a hint. Taron takes a step back and lets go off his hands. “Making me nervous.”

“No need to be. At least for you.” Taron giggles softly and takes something out of his pocket. Come on, now or never. He sighs. “Oh fuck it here we go.” he lets out a shuddery breath and goes down on one knee, opening the little box. “Richard Madden - Oh come don’t you dare crying now!” Taron protests when Richard presses his hands in front of his mouth and his blue eyes fill with tears rapidly. “Let me ask you before you make me cry as well!” he giggles and Rich chuckles a sorry, taking a deep breath. “Richard Madden, would you give me the honor of becoming my husband?” he asks with tears in his eyes and he could swear his heart never beat so fast before.

Rich just nods quickly and tears fall down his cheeks. “Yes!” he says and pulls Taron up as soon as he put the ring onto his finger. Richard connects their lips in a quick kiss before pulling him into a hug and sniffing into his shoulder. “I thought you’d never ask.” he chuckles.

“Oh love, I was waiting for the right moment.” Taron giggles and holds him close in his arms.

“I love you, bubs.” Rich presses out and smiles at him happily.

“I love you, Richie.” T says and fondles over his hair. They sink into each other’s eyes and connect their lips to a loving kiss. They would never be able to forget this day.


End file.
